fnaf_theoriesrumorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Storyline
Read the Original Post here! (Originally written by phantom bare endoskeleton on fnaf wiki.) Ahh... Fredbear's Family Diner. Probably the best Family owned restaurant in the history of restaurants. At least, it was, for a little bit. In the Take Cake to the children minigame, we play as a Freddy animatronic. As we take cake to the children of Fredbear's diner, we notice a crying kid outside, abandoned. We are helpless as we watch a Purple Man drive up to the kid and proceed to kill them. The Puppet jumpscare that follows this minigame along with the tear designs on the kid and the puppet means the soul of the first child found its way into the body of the puppet. However, is that actually how it goes? We never actually see The Puppet himself at the location. So, what does that mean for our story? It means the puppet first possessed something else that made its way to the next location: the very first Freddy animatronic. As we see, it is brought to the next location, where the freddy animatronic is recycled into none other than Freddy Fazbear himself. At this new location, after Fazbear Entertainment bought the Freddy Animatronic, they added many new characters. They were alliteratively named Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox, and a balloon vendor, along with a puppet that resided in the Prize Corner and two Springlock animatronics that would perform together on a separate stage. The puppet was never intended to be an animatronic, but, as it turned out, it "became" one. It had no endoskeleton and seemingly moved on its own: which it did. But why was it moving? As it turns out, the lost, crying child was forced to evacuate its original host body, as it was being used onstage. This leads to our first missing children incident. The purple guy that murdered the original kid killed 2 more children, which we read about in the first FNaF 1 newspaper clipping. Nearly everyone either overlooked this or misread it. And I quote: " Two local children were reportedly lured into a back room during the late hours of operation at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza..." Now, the other newspaper clippings depict this as being the first 2 children of a group of 5 - except they aren't. In the first clipping, the reporter says the suspect had already been charged, while in the second, the clipping's headline says "Suspect convicted." So, now that we know that this was a completely different incident than the major one, let's go over the victims. The killer originally intended to stuff the victims into the spring suits, but something happens. Two employees die in the suits while failing to operate the springlocks correctly. So, the killer disposes of the bodies in a more traditional way, only to get arrested later, and the souls are almost free. Until one thing happens - the puppet leads them back, only to have them possess the spring suits, now likely hidden in Backstage. However, with the two former employees dead and one of their employees in jail, they do something completely unexpected. They bail the Purple Guy out of jail. This explains why the company is so short on money, but more importantly, it explains how Purple Guy is able to commit his next crime so soon. This leads us to the events of the next missing children's incident. The Purple Guy then takes a job on day shift, due to the Former Day-shifters being dead. During this time, he kills 5 more children. On Night 5 in FNaF 3, we hear phone guy explain that the Spring Bonnie suit has been moved. This is a reference to Purple Guy killing his victims using the Spring Bonnie suit. But remember - the Golden Bonnie suit was previously possessed by one of the kids from the very first missing children incident. This leaves him with no choice but to possess the Balloon vendor who resides by Pirate Cove. This explains BB's close relations with Foxy. It also explains one of the other hotly debated topics: JJ, Aka Balloon Girl. That's right, JJ is the BB of the first location. Let me ask you a question: where do the withered animatronics go after they enter your office and the lights flicker? Well, they can't go behind you because they all jumpscare from the front. They most likely go under your desk, virtually invisible to the player. This explains the behavior of the old animatronics, but it also explains why JJ hides under your desk. This also explains the sad, crying BBs in the BB's Air Adventure minigame. These are the souls of the lost, original children in the original missing children incident. So, with the 5 kids murdered, we are brought to the events of the Give Gifts, Give Life minigame. The puppet first tries to give the dead kids presents, as it resides in the prize corner. But when that doesn't work, he gets inspiration by the Purple Guy's original plan to stuff the bodies of the dead kids into the suits. Because even though the puppet is Purple Guy's archenemy, they strangely have the same motive: to get Freddy Fazbear's Pizza shut down. The customers soon after see blood and mucus spewing from the animatronics, and the building is finally shut down... For a while. Now, let's stop here. If you watched the GameTheory FNaF 3 vid, you can skip this paragraph. If not, I will summarize what it said. So, first off, two employees are killed by the failure of a Bonnie suit and a Freddy suit. Where else do we see Bonnie and Freddy sharing a unique trait that no one else possesses? Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy. This explains how Shadow Freddy knows about the safe rooms. It is invisible to the customers and the animatronics, so only the employees should know about it. This also explains why Shadow Bonnie's minigame always starts on Stage 01. Ok, with the old restaurant closed down, the Puppet thinks that since Purple Guy is in jail, his problems are over. His army of suits can be free. But, much to his dismay, the old animatronics are borught to this new location to be harvested for parts. Even Golden Freddy is still there for some reason. The puppet soon realizes his problems aren't over. Purple Guy has been released from jail, and now he is smarter. He knows that the company doesn't know he is the Purple Guy. Because here's the thing. There were no employees present at the time of the murders. Both employees had just died in the spring suits during the first murder, and during the second, the company is on the brink of shutting down. So being the criminal mastermind that he is, he gets a job. We know that Purple Guy is part of Fazbear Entertainment because he has a security badge at the FNaF 2 location. Now, he is on day shift. But one thing I have always noticed is that the day shift worker doesn't work in the office. He would have no reason to. The toy animatronics are monitoring the party rooms and he can see the enterance from the main area. So, where does he work? The prize corner. Now, every person who has ever played FNaF 2 has seen the prize corner, but no one ever pays attention to it because they are winding the music box. Therefore, they missed what was right in front of them. A counter. At restaurants like Chuck E. Cheese's, you will never see an employee working in an office, but rather handing out Prizes. So, being a local face, no one would ever suspect him as the murderer. Thus, he is able to get away with killing 5 more children, who we see in the SAVETHEM minigame. But, he realizes his one fatal flaw. He has been working right next to his arch nemesis, the puppet. The reason why the puppet always tries to lead Freddy to Prize Corner is because he thinks the Purple Guy will be working there. But remember, the old animatronics only activate at night, and Purple Guy works the day shift. This leads to the closure of FNaF 2... for a little bit. So, with the new murders having taken place, the building gets closed down. The dead children are taken out of the building and freed like normal people. I would now like to take this time to go over the original 2 dead kids. So, as we know, JJ was brought to the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and becomes a withered animatronic. So, we can then assume that since one spirit is in JJ, the other must be in BB, which is the reason BB is able to move around. However, this raises a few questions. First off, why isn't JJ always active? If she is a withered animatronic, then shouldn't she be active like the rest. Well, the only explanation for this is that the first 2 missing children aren't as menacing as the other withered animatronics for one reason only: because their bodies were never stuffed into the suits. They phisically can't jumpscare you. This explains the behavior of both BB and JJ. The other thing I want to get out of the way is why isn't JJ active all the time? The answer is that she isn't in her host body all the time. On very rare occasions, she decides to change it up a bit. She possesses the paper plate doll. The entire layout of the paper plate dolls is strange. It features only discontinued animatronics from the first location. The paper plates represent GF, Springtrap, and JJ. Anyways, nevertheless, the building closes down, but there's one detail a lot of people missed: the location gets reopened. On night 1, Phone Guy welcomes you to your new summer job. There isn't a single place in the world where November is a summer month. This means, as we have already determined, these tapes are pre-recorded. This means that the restaurant isn't under investigation the week you're working there. You are listening to old messages meant for the employees from months ago. However, even though Purple Guy is in jail, this still doesn't mean the disaster is over. This re-opening brings us to our next event: The Bite of 87'. This event is major not only because it marks the end of day-roaming for the animatronics, but also because it is the first disaster caused by fault of an animatronic. So, who was involved? Well, I am pretty sure that Mangle bit Jeremy Fitzgerald. The old animatronics were disabled in Parts/Service and the toys were on stage performing. BB and the puppet wouldn't do it as they are both possessed, and GF likely isn't real, which leaves Mangle as the likely culprit. By determining this along with Mangle's jumpscare and behavior towards Jeremy, we can assume the person was Jeremy. This also marks the only ever possession of a main toy animatronic (I'll get back to that). So, with an animatronic having killed someone and 5 more dead kids, the building gets shut down. But, contrary to popular belief, the lack of business at the FNaF 1 location isn't due to the missing children's incident, but rather The Bite of '87. If people know that the animatronics themselves are potentially deadly, then who in their right mind would take their kids there. So, while we are at the FNaF 2 location. I want to address something. We know we play as 2 different characters in FNaF 2, Jeremy and Fritz. Now, let me ask something: what do you think the odds are of there being 2 different people being able to hallucinate the exact same thing. These odds are slim-to-none. What does this mean for our story? This means that there are no hallucinations in FNaF 2. Amazing? Yes. Groundbreaking? Absolutely. So, we now know that everything is real. Golden Freddy and the Bare Endoskeleton ( :-) ) are a strange case, but really, this shouldn't be all that surprising. There are no posters changing or vision hallucinations. JJ & the paper plate are real, as we have determined, Shadow Freddy/Shadow Bonnie are real, being the souls of adults, and even the puppet's floating face is, on some level, real. I mean, he has to go through the main hall to reach you, so why not check out the camera system? Anyways, this explains a lot. So, the old location shuts down, and a new one opens up. But how new actually is this location? Let's think about what we know about the FNaF 1 building, specifically three rooms. We know pirate cove is located west of the dining area. We also know that there is a safe room. If this actually was a new location, they wouldn't need a safe room, as they were discontinued. However, one room in particular interests me: the dining area. We already know that the company seemed to get along fine with only 4 party rooms. So why would they need a huge dining area? The simple fact is that it wasn't originally a dining area at the first location. Instead there were the four discontinued animatronics: JJ, Springtrap, Foxy and GF. There was originally a bunch of other stuff, like a "Spring Stage," but the company lost so much that they can barely afford their animatronics. This brings us to the end of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, purple guy's death. Now, Purple Guy did not die at the First location, as we see him in SAVETHEM, pretty much alive. Plus, the building is a wreck. So, we know that this happened at the FNaF 1 location. The safe room was already sealed, but after years of ignorance, the false wall, which wasn't as strong as the original, so it broke down. The rain we hear in the background isn't the cause of the suit getting destroyed. It is a representation of years of neglet for that building. So, with the puppet still at the FNaF 2 location, safely in his box, we now Blue know that the souls are the main cast: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy. The animatronics have just been repaired: New and improved! Until Purple Guy tears them apart before the building opens. This explains why Bonnie is blue in the minigames, but purple in FNaF 1. When he was repaired, he was turned purple. Which, honestly, shouldn't be such a surprise. Also, when Bonnie appears in your office, he is somewhat blue. His purplocity is just due to the camera's color detection. Bonnie always stands in areas where the light must be used to see him. So, with the souls free, we know that Purple Guy meets his end here. He is crushed in the spring suit, the bots are repaired, Safe Room is Re-Sealed with a better wall, and we are finished. But one remaining question is who even is the Purple Guy? The answer is very simply, We don't know. We have never met the Purple Guy before. His characteristics are so similar to everyone that people missed a possible answer that was right in front of them: we don't even know yet. Now, in order to support my theory, I will need some great evidence. I am about to disprove anyone we know being Purple Guy. Jeremy/Fritz We know it can't be these 2 by looking at the timeline. We know that the FNaF 2 location is reopened after closing. Purple Guy is being charged way before the location opens. This makes Jeremy and Fritz both unlikely cantidates. Mike Schmidt Mike cannot be the murderer due to the simple fact that Purple Guy was dead by the time he got his job. Phone Guy Phone Guy dies by fault of the animatronics. Purple Guy dies by fault of Springtrap. So, based off this, we know that Purple Guy can't be one of the people we know. He also isn't an animatronic for obvious reasons. Need more proof? Fritz and Mike are both fired. They would never be granted acces to the Safe Room. Jeremy is part of the family, but he unfortunattely dies from The Bite of '87. Phone Guy would be a great cantidate, except that he is dead on Night 4. We also know that whoever Purple Guy is, he needs to know how the Safe Rooms work. The only characters we know of who knew how this room worked are all dead. Yes, my fellow theorists, I do believe this is exactly what happened. We don't know of anyone who matches all of the Purple Guy's qualities. Still don't believe me? Well, notice how we know every character manges to stay there for at least 6 nights, excluding Fritz. If they were the Purple Guy working at the restaurant he murdered the kids at, don't you think they would have been arrested by then? Now, the only other solution of Purple Guy having an identity is the famous "two purple guys" theory. However, if this were the case, why do the souls of the children that the PINK one killed dissapear when the PURPLE guy dies. This theory also take advantage of a logical fallacy that I call "Anecdotal evidence." Basically, you take a question and tell a story using your theory to explain that question. This one is quite easy to believe, due to it explaining things fairly well, but if you do not have evidence to support the story itself being true, the whole thing falls apart. So, long story short, there is only one Purple Guy who we have never seen before. Now that we evaluated the lack of an identity for the Purple Guy and we have solved the mystery of the missing children's incident, that should be it... except it isn't. We still have Fazbear's Fright to take care of. And this is where things finally get tied together. After all of the missing children incidents, the souls of the dead children have no other place to go than wherever their host bodies take them. However, luck for them, this would be their final stop on this long, windy train ride. The animatronics no longer exist, except for the Purple Guy inside of Springtrap. This leaves the souls to form the phantom animatronics. The reason they appear burnt is because they are partially shadow animatronics. They physically can't possess nothing. This leaves a large chain of events to unfold. The dead people have their own problems to deal with, so they solve it in the most logical way. Shadow Freddy is the one that appears on the left side of your office. Shadow Bonnie now possesses the figurine. The question is, why did they stay? The only answer is that both springtrap and Golden Freddy are at this location. The reason we know Golden Freddy is at this location is because of the bad ending. The animatronic heads we see in the bad ending correspod perfectly with the heads we see scattered about the location. The head in the back can't be the puppet, since the eyes don't match, so it must be Golden Freddy. So, the question you might be asking is "where is he?" I'll get back to that in a second, but anyways, let's move on. Phantom Freddy is actually Phantom Golden Freddy. This means there is no Phantom Freddy or Phantom Bonnie. Except that there IS. They are cleverly hidden in the forms of paper plates. From there, we know the rest: Phantom Chica and Phantom Foxy appear rarely. The reason we see Phantom BB is because it is a mix of Phantom BB and Ph. JJ. The reason he/she is able to be seen on any camera feed is because there are two spirits. Phantom Puppet is seen in CAM 08, but is he actually there? Yes, in fact! The puppet made it to Fazbear's Fright. But here's the bombshell. He is the one that burned down Fazbear's Fright. Consider his motives: The only thing that needs to happen for his master plan to work is for the souls to be freed. But the souls can only be freed with two conditions. Their host bodies need to be destroyed and their killer needs to be destroyed. Fazbear's Fright just so happens to house the perfect conditions to free the souls. The last remnants of the animatronics themselves are there, along with the killer. We know these conditions are true because of the end of night mingames in FNaF 3. The souls are released once purple guy destroys the suits, but they are only freed when purple guy dies. However, at this point in the timeline, Purple Guy is now stuffed inside of an animatronic, specifically the one that killed him in the first place, meaning he isn't dead yet. No, he is still alive, very alive. So with the killer stuck in a paradox, he is basically given a second life with springtrap as his body. The entire reason The Puppet burns down the building is to free Purple Guy, destroying the killer. That leaves Phantom Mangle. But, wait, the toy animatronics shouldn't be possessed. But this brings us back to The Bite of 87, when Jeremy possessed Mangle. This would be a completely good theory if it weren't for one thing: The conditions I presented in the previous section have been fulfilled. We know the toy animatronics were scrapped, including Mangle. This means that his killer and host body are dead. So, why would he stay? This is seemingly meaningless - until you consider that you play as Jeremy in FNaF 2, the only game in the series to feature Death Minigames. Jeremy has witnessed the Missing Children Incident firsthand. He knows why the animatronics are possessing him. Because, if you worked there, you'd be wondering what the heck is happening. So, lets all take a moment to salute our best FNaF theorist out there, Jeremy. However, that isn't all the evidence. notice how Phantom Mangle behaves incredibly similarly to Mangle from FNaF 2. Jeremy would likely know how he/she acts. Mangle emits a garbly sound and hangs from the ceiling in both games. There are no other similarities between Ph./Real quite like these. I have now answered every question about FNaF: except one. Golden Freddy. What do we know about Golden Freddy? Well, we know he is at least in part a Hallucination. He can change his appearance and go through doors. We also know that Golden Freddy is a real suit. He is seen in the Stage 01 minigame and he kills a person. So what is the truth about Golden Freddy? Well, we know he has been possessed by many people, such as Shadow Freddy and JJ. There is a ton of variety in what possesses him. This corresponds perfectly with the fact that Golden Freddy himself takes many forms. Notice how whatever Freddy looks like is similar to what GF looks like. He is withered in FNaF 2 and perfect in FNaF 1. I think Golden Freddy is some sort of shapeshifter. The one we see isn't anything like the real GF. The one we see is just the lost 5th child's soul. And you bet that if Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie can be that realistic, then you bet someone possessed by a kid can be realistic as heck. So, Golden Freddy is both a Hallucination and a suit. Now, if Golden Freddy is an abborition, then what's up with the Endoskeleton? The only answer I could think of is the endoskeleton being another form that he/she takes. (I am talking about the sould with the he/she part) I mean, we know he can teleport through doors, so, why not walls? Now, back to a something I missed back there somewhere. Where is Golden Freddy now? We know his soul is in Phantom Freddy, but where is the suit itself? If shadow freddy really is still around, where is he? The answer is very simply the dark, abandoned halllway right next to you. Honestly, this part I'm a bit skeptical about, but really, here out a little of my evidence. First off, Springtrap's actions around your office are pretty strange. After examining the Camera angles of CAMs 01 & 02, It is pretty clear he knows something is there. Now, we could just say it's you, but that wouldn't by the theorist way of doing things. Notice how on the camera feed, the exits look like little pokey-bits (great vocabulary skills). So, we can conclude that CAM 01 is next to the office, facing away from the hall that connects to that one air vent. So, why is this important? Well, glad you asked. There are literally no attractions anywhere in the office hall or anywhere for that matter. This would be a terrible marketing plan on Fazbear's Fright's part, especially considering how awesome everything else in the attraction was. Still not convinced? Why would Springtrap stay there in so many positions. He can be peering in, hinding behind the doorway, or just flat-out staring you down. Why wold he linger here for so long? My answer isn't that he is teasing you, but rather, he is getting teased by Springtrap's natural instinct to stuff endoskeletons into suits. An explanation for this is that Golden Freddy doesn't have a light on in him yet. He is just another extra head. But remember Phone Guy's advice on Night 3 in the first game. That if you act like an empty suit you might get an endoskeleton stuffed into you. I actually think this is what Springtrap is doing. He is searching for an endoskeleton to put inside Golden Freddy. Now, eventually Purple Guy's spirit does take over and he does try to kill you, but this actually explains quite a lot in my opinion. Need more proof? Why would Phantom Freddy be walking behind the window like that? We have already proven the souls of Golden Freddy and Ph. Freddy are the same. So, I think Ph. Freddy is trying to reach his host body. Also not how all of the phantoms appear near their host bodies. CAM 07 is near CAM 08 for Ph. Chica, which matches chica's head there. The Puppet's real body is in CAM 08. Foxy's hook is in the spare parts box, with the Foxy head lamp being, in fact, another crappy cosply, as Phone Dude put it. Ph. Mangle appears behind the office window, pretty close to his head and arm in the box. So logic would have us believe Ph. Freddy, the soul that once possessed Golden Freddy's suit, would need to appear next to his original host body: the body of Golden Freddy. Overall, I think this makes a pretty solid case. So, finally, everything is resolved. The lights are no longer on.